


Two Halves Make a Whole

by anillani



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bisexual Sting, Break Up, Crying, Dating, Depression, First Kiss, Gender-Neutral Frosch, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Yukino didn't deserve this, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anillani/pseuds/anillani
Summary: Sting and Yukino start dating, and Rogue disappears.Is there more going on under the surface?TRIGGER WARNING (read notes)
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe, Yukino Aguria/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 14





	Two Halves Make a Whole

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of depression/depressive thoughts, self-depreciation, implied self-harm (scratching), mental breakdowns.  
> Nothing is too severe, but please read with caution!!!
> 
> hope you enjoy another dose of gay melodrama :-)

“We’re dating now,” Sting said, a grin cracking into his face. He wrapped an arm loosely around Yukino’s shoulder, pulling her into him.

Rogue’s eyes followed his hand as it rested on her shoulder, could almost feel the weight of it on his own body. He swallowed and forced himself to look into Sting’s eyes. “That’s great,” he said, smiling lightly. “I’m happy for you two.”

“Thanks,” Yukino mumbled, flushing under the attention.

Rogue waved as they turned away. His face fell back into his usual scowl as he watched them walk off, arm-in-arm and giggling. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes burned, even as he tried to blink the tears away. He sulked back to his room, throat tight and mouth dry, and it wasn’t until he had the door locked behind him, Frosch at his feet, did he break down. He collapsed against the door, sliding onto his knees and letting the tears flow freely. His fingers found purchase in his hair as he sobbed.

Frosch only rested their head on his leg. They didn’t exactly understand the situation, but they hated seeing Rogue cry. “It’s okay, Rogue. Fro still loves you.”

“I know,” Rogue whimpered, voice strained through the tears. “I love you, too, Frosch.” He held his Exceed to his chest and cried until his vision went dark and sleep overtook him.

***

Sting and Rogue had a habit of sleeping in each other’s beds. They had been doing it for as long as they could remember, finding safety in the other’s warmth and presence. Sting would sneak into Rogue’s room every night like clockwork and silently slip under the covers with his partner. It was their little secret.

They were together through every rough moment of their young lives; when they couldn’t find a warm place to sleep as children, they would huddle together under the starry sky; when Jiemma would get angry at them, they would run from the guild and seek refuge in each other, hiding away in the woods for days on end with only each other and their Exceeds. They spent every waking moment together, two halves of one whole.

You can’t have light without darkness, and you can’t have darkness without light.

But Sting hadn’t even set foot in Rogue’s room since he started dating Yukino. It had been a week, and Rogue’s bed felt cold each night.

He would sit alone in the guild, too, watching Sting and Yukino chat over lunch or drinks. When it came time for Sting to go back to work, Yukino would follow him into the office and keep him company while he filled out paperwork.

Rogue had been replaced.

They hadn’t spoken more than a quick ‘hello’ since Sting broke the news. Rogue didn’t even bother trying to speak to him anymore; it hurt too much to be brushed off.

So, he’d kept to himself.

***

Sting laid awake staring at his ceiling each night. The last time he spent so many consecutive days alone in his own bed was when Rogue caught the flu when they were fifteen. He’d forced Sting out of the room as to not get him sick, and every night apart ate away at both of them.

But now Sting was the cause of their separation, and he couldn’t really tell if it was worth it. He missed Rogue’s warmth curled into his back, his scent dancing around the room and lulling him to sleep, the sound of his rhythmic breathing, the way their feet would tangle together under the covers.

It didn’t feel right, being alone. He would try to shut his eyes, drift off and finally sleep, but then he would just be hyper-aware of the fact that Rogue wasn’t by his side.

_I did this to myself_ , he thought. But it still hurt.

***

It had been two weeks since Sting and Yukino started dating. It was common knowledge in the guild by now. But there was a problem.

Minerva sat down next to Yukino at the bar one evening, who was sitting alone.

“Good evening, Minerva-sama,” she said with a warm smile.

“Hello, Yukino. Do you have a moment?”

Yukino nodded.

Minerva crossed one leg over the other and leaned forward onto the table before speaking, her voice hushed. “I’m sure you’ve noticed, too, but I don’t know if anyone else has. I haven’t seen Rogue in a week.”

Yukino set her drink down. “He’s not on a job?”

“That’s what I thought at first, but I was passing by the men’s dorms the other day and I faintly sensed his magic.”

“Is he sick?”

“I don’t know. Lector and Frosch were here yesterday, so I asked if they knew anything. Frosch said Rogue doesn’t want to leave.”

Yukino’s brow drew up. “Oh dear, I really hope he’s okay. It is a bit strange that he and Sting haven’t talked much lately.”

Minerva sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I don’t think it’s really much of a coincidence.” Yukino looked at her, confused, but she stood up with a shake of her head. “Nothing, nothing. Just talking to myself. I should get going, but thanks for the chat.” She waved and turned away.

“Anytime, Minerva-sama…”

***

_He hates you. He’s always hated you_ , the voice hissed in the back of his head. Rogue grumbled, burrowing farther into the blankets. _Sting finally got sick of a piece of shit friend like you. It’s your fault you’re alone right now. All you do is drive everyone away. You’re rude and cold and hard to be around. Nobody likes you._ Rogue squeezed his eyes shut. He clenched his teeth, letting out a strangled sigh. _It’s better this way, anyway. You’ll just end up killing him eventually, just like your future self did._

In times like these, Sting used to be there, be Rogue’s light, whether he knew it or not. It was never a perfect fix, of course, but having Sting, his other half, near him made him feel like he could still grasp onto the light, at least for a little while longer.

Now Rogue was alone in his dark bedroom. He didn’t know what time it was, what day it was. Frosch had been gone a while, leaving him in solitude with nothing but his own mind to keep him company.

***

Sting knew Rogue wasn’t on a job; he could smell him in his room down the hall every night. He also knew, though, that that meant Rogue had been in his room for over a week. At the beginning of the week, when he initially noticed Rogue’s absence, he instructed Lector to bring him food every so often.

_“Why don’t you just do it?” Lector asked._

_“Because I can’t see Rogue right now. Not yet.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I’ll explain later, buddy. For now, please make sure he at least eats.”_

_“Don’t you think you should check up on him? It’s weird that you haven’t been spending time together.”_

_“It’s for the best.”_

Lector hadn’t questioned it any further, knowing it was a dead-end conversation. Frosch hadn’t told him much, either, probably too confused about the situation to fully articulate what was going on in Rogue’s room.

Sting sighed, setting his pen down. _It’s for the best_ , he thought. _He’s adjusting, just like me. We need to learn to be apart._

***

Yukino entered Sting’s office after dinner. Sting hadn’t eaten yet, and she intended to convince him to take a break. That was before she noticed the sniffling.

She stepped towards his desk cautiously. “Sting-sama?” she whispered.

His head was cradled in his arms and his shoulders hitched every so often, accompanied by a hushed cry. He didn’t seem to notice her.

“Sting-sama, is everything alright?” She approached him and rested a hand ever so gently on his shoulder.

Sting lifted his head. His eyes were puffy, cheeks red and tear-stained. “Sorry,” he muttered. Nobody else had ever seen him cry. Well, not _nobody_ else; Rogue had, but Rogue was essentially an extension of his own self, so it didn’t feel profound to cry in front of him. Crying in front of Yukino, though, that was different. “Sorry, I’ll get back to working in a moment.”

Yukino held his hand. She was warm and smelled like soap. It was comforting, but not quite enough to quell the tears. “Don’t apologize. You should take a break.”

Sting shook his head. “I can’t. There’s still a ton to do, and it’s already dark.”

“You can’t push yourself so hard.”

“I need to do this work though.” He ran a hand through his hair, tears welling up once more. “Fuck, it’s just so hard sometimes.” His voice cracked as he broke out into a sob. “I feel like I can’t keep up, like I’m drowning. How the hell do the other Guildmasters do it?”

Yukino rubbed his back soothingly. “You’re still learning, it’s okay. You don’t need to be perfect.”

Sting released something between a sigh and a whine. “But I _do_! Everyone’s relying on me as their Master, I can’t let the Guild down.”

“You’re not letting anyone down.”

“If I fall any further behind in my work I will! There’s just too much, it’s too much.” His head dropped to the desk again.

“Sting, try taking a deep breath. It’s okay.” But he didn’t listen. No matter how hard Yukino tried, Sting didn’t calm down. _I really don’t know how to handle him, do I? If only Rogue were here…_

***

“Minerva-sama,” Yukino called as she headed to the table Minerva was seated at.

“Yukino. What is it?” Minerva set her cup down.

“Can I talk to you about something?”

“Of course.”

Yukino fidgeted under Minerva’s gaze. “Um, well…”

. . .

Minerva burst through the door of Sting’s office. “So, are we all just going to keep ignoring the fact that Rogue has been holed up in his room for nearly two weeks?”

Yukino stepped in behind Minerva and looked between her and Sting, waiting.

Sting sighed. “Look, he’s just adjusting to being apart. We were always together, so it’s probably a little weird for him to get used to. I find it weird, too, but I need to do my work”

“And why do you need to be apart?” Minerva stepped forward slowly.

“Um…” Sting faltered. “Well, we don’t _need_ to be, per se… it’s just kind of how things worked out. I’m busier now, and I have a girlfriend.”

“So, you’re just going to ignore him? There’s clearly something up with him, and I feel like you of all people would be worried.”

“I am worried!” Sting snapped, and he immediately regretted it. He took a deep breath. “Sorry. Look, I’m worried, too, but I know it’s best to just let it pass. And if he really has a problem with all of this, he should just talk to me.” He fiddled with the pen in his hand. _She’s onto me…_

Minerva sighed through gritted teeth. Without another word, she turned and left the room.

Sting and Yukino sat in silence for a moment before Yukino smiled weakly at him. “Sting, are you sure Rogue is okay?” She moved to stand by his side. “You guys were nearly inseparable before. I can’t help but feel like I’m getting in the way…”

Sting shook his head. “No, you’re not in the way! You’re my girlfriend, I should spend more time with you than my friend.” He reached for her hand, looking into her eyes, but she pulled away from his reach.

“We both know your bond with Rogue is far beyond mere friends,” she whispered painfully, yet she was still smiling. “This isn’t like you, Sting.”

The lack of honorific had Sting stunned for a moment. Then the meaning behind her words sank in. He was too distracted to realize that Yukino was leaving the room, and before he could call out to her, the door was shutting with a soft thud.

***

Sting had laid awake yet again that night, hadn’t fallen asleep yet despite it being nearly two in the morning. He couldn’t get that look in Yukino’s eyes out of his head. _I let her down. I hurt her, just how I’m hurting Rogue. I’m the worst._ Thoughts spiraled for hours, thoughts of hopelessness, guilt, fear, anger.

He was broken from his reverie by the sound of a panicked cry in the hall.

Frosch ran down the dorm hallway in a panic. “Rogue needs help!” they cried.

Sting and Lector emerged from their room a few doors down. “What’s wrong?” Sting’s eyes darted from the Exceed to the door of Rogue’s room, limbs suddenly shaky.

“There’s scary magic coming from Rogue!”

Frosch was crying at this point, and Lector tried to console them. “That doesn’t sound good,” he said, rubbing his friend’s back.

“Fro thinks so too!”

Sting cursed under his breath and ran down the hall to Rogue’s room. He could feel dark magic power pulsing in thick waves through the door. He knocked, hand trembling as he brought it to the wood.

“Rogue?” he said. There was a shuffling inside and the quiet thump of footsteps. “Are you okay?”

A moment later, the door cracked open and Rogue’s face peered at him. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and there were scratches running up and down his arms. A thick stream of shadowy magic seeped out through the crack and into the hallway, and it wasn’t magic that Sting recognized.

“…Rogue? What’s wrong?”

Rogue sniffled and collapsed into Sting’s chest, who wrapped his arms around him without thinking. “Help me, please. Sting I’m begging you,” Rogue whimpered.

“What’s the matter?” Sting guided them into the bedroom and shut the door.

“The shadow, it’s… I can’t get rid of it. Please.”

Sting’s hands trembled against Rogue’s back. “Is it the shadow from…”

“The Grand Magic Games, when I was fighting Gajeel.”

Rogue had told Sting about the fight, about how he lost control and nearly murdered Gajeel without a second thought. It had been flaring up over the past months since then, coming in waves when he was most vulnerable.

“I’m sorry,” Rogue said, clutching Sting’s shirt. “But please, I need you right now.”

“You’ll be okay. The shadow won’t take over, just keep talking to me.”

They sank to the floor, Sting holding Rogue securely to him as he leaned against the door. After nearly an hour of soft words and encouragements, the shadows died down completely. The twin dragons were silent for a long moment, Rogue still laying in Sting’s arms.

“I’m sorry,” Sting whispered.

“Why are you apologizing?”

“Because I ignored you. You needed me, and I wasn’t there for you. I’m a shit best friend.”

“Sting, you can’t blame this on yourself.”

“No Rogue, this is all my fault. I’m sorry I drove you to this. I’m sorry I abandoned you.” He held Rogue tighter.

“Then I’m sorry, too.”

Sting was silent, waiting for elaboration.

“I’m sorry for sulking all by myself and creating a monster of my own thoughts. I’m sorry for hiding myself away and leaving _you_ when _you_ needed me.”

“What?”

“You’re always stressed. And I could hear you crying most nights, all alone in your room. I was too focused on myself to help you. I’m selfish and needy and a pain in the ass. I don’t deserve your help, nor your kindness. I brought this all on myself.

“That’s not true!”

“At the very least, I’m sorry you have to constantly endanger yourself around me.”

Sting stiffened as Rogue went silent.

“The shadow… it wants me to kill you. And everyone around me, for that matter. But what bothers me most is that voice constantly telling me to just end your life, right here and now.” He shifts and looks up into Sting’s eyes. “Doesn’t that terrify you? How could you be around me and not feel like you’re in danger?”

Sting paused, staring into Rogue’s glimmering red eyes. It scared him, yes, but not as much as the thought of losing Rogue altogether. “It’s a risk I’m willing to take,” he said, bringing a hand to Rogue’s cheek.

Sting’s hand was warm, and it made him want to cry all over again. “Why?” His voice cracked.

Sting broke into a grin, tears shining behind his eyes. “Because I love you.”

Rogue’s heart stopped in his chest.

“Anything is worth it if it means I get to be by your side.”

Rogue couldn’t formulate _thoughts_ , let alone words. He just sat there, still cuddled into Sting’s chest and peering up at him, tears now spilling down his cheeks freely. His mouth opened and closed, opened and closed, but no sound came out.

Sting chuckled, his hand sliding up the side of his partner’s face and tucking his bangs behind his ear. “I love you,” he said again.

Rogue merely nodded. His hands shook as he rested them against Sting’s shoulders for purchase, leaning up and tilting his head without thinking.

Their lips pressed together in a strangely slow moment. Time moved by like liquidy magma around them, the only comprehensible thoughts running through their heads being of each other. The kiss was light at first, their lips just sitting against each other for a moment. Then they fully processed the situation and tasted each other’s mouths desperately.

Rogue wiped away the tears from Sting’s eyes as they came. “I love you, too,” he said against Sting’s lips.

***

It was eight in the morning. Sting was cuddled into Rogue’s back, their Exceeds sharing the space on the bed between their feet. It was almost as if nothing had happened, that the past two weeks were merely a dream.

But they weren’t.

“Sting,” Rogue whispered.

“Hm?” Sting nuzzled into his shoulder blades.

“What about Yukino?”

“Oh, I think we broke up.”

Rogue raised an eyebrow. “You think?”

"Well, I’m pretty sure she dumped me. She kinda figured out I like you, I guess. I’m still not sure.”

“Are you planning on talking to her?”

“Of course! Just let me enjoy my morning cuddles first. I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Rogue turned to face Sting and cradled his head, stroking his hair absently. “Say… Why did you even date her?”

“I wanted to get over you.”

Rogue responded after a lengthy pause. “So you just used her?”

“No! At least that wasn’t my only intention. I genuinely wanted to try and like her, really.” Sting sighed, his breath dancing across the exposed skin of Rogue’s neck. “To be honest, I’m still worried about this now, but... I feel like I’ll only hold you back. Just look at what my ignorance did to you last night.”

“Sting, that wasn’t your fault!”

“If I hadn’t ignored you, you wouldn’t have spiraled!”

“It was bound to happen eventually. I was having episodes even before you started dating her.”

Sting sat up. “And why didn’t you tell me about that?”

Rogue groaned, turning away from his stern gaze. “I didn’t want you to worry.” His voice was quiet, muffled by the pillow.

Sting sighed and flopped back down. He snuggled back into Rogue. “Well, news flash, I’ll _always_ worry about you.”

Rogue looked into his eyes, brows furrowed. His tone was now serious, but still low. “Sting, what would you do if the shadow took over again?”

Sting hummed. “I don’t know, to be honest. I’m kind of worried about that myself. Right now, we should focus on figuring out ways to prevent it, though. Rather than worrying about when or if it will happen.”

Rogue nodded, going silent for a while again. He spoke after an extended moment of Sting massaging circles into his hips, his voice quiet and right next to Sting’s ear. “And you, too. We need to find a way for you to unwind sometimes.” He laced their fingers together, face flushing. “If you’re ever too overwhelmed, please tell me. You’ll destroy yourself from the inside out at this rate.”

Sting pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Whole.

They were finally whole.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! the inspo for this fic just HIT me this morning and I couldn't wait to write it lol. kinda self-indulgent, has probably been done a million times before, but ehh this was fun.  
> thanks again, I love you all<3  
> also I'm so sorry yukino :')


End file.
